Relapse
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, Tony/Bruce, post-Captain America 2. Brusquement Tony s'enferme dans l'atelier. Il ne veut voir ni parler à personne, pas même à Bruce, personne ne sait pourquoi, et ça ne peut rien signifier de bon.


**Note : **Un autre ! Largement moins happy que le précédent... Inspiré par Captain America 2, donc **attention spoilers** ! (je ne peux pas écrire le titre du film parce que ma touche double vé ne marche plus, une tragédie). Encore pour **Dupond et Dupont**, je suppose, light en fluff, promis ! Titre plus ou moins en relation avec un autre OS que j'ai écrit où Tony allait bien. Oh, et pour le première fois depuis loooongtemps, je ne suis pas légalement responsable des fautes d'orthographe ! Je vous dirige vers **AliceEtMoi**, bêta pour ce truc, que je remercie au passage :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Relapse**

Comme toujours, les choses allaient bien jusqu'à ce que ça n'aille plus. Tout va bien, tout est parfait, et un jour votre compagnon s'éloigne brusquement sans aucune raison. Un jour il n'y a aucun problème et le lendemain il s'enferme dans son atelier et refuse de vous laisser entrer, refuse de vous voir, refuse de vous parler. Un jour vous avez le sourire et soudainement, tout est au plus mal. Un jour vous vous émerveillez de la chance que vous avez d'être aussi heureux, et le jour suivant vous vous maudissez pour avoir eu une telle pensée.

Du jour au lendemain, Tony disparut dans son atelier et refusa d'interagir avec le monde extérieur.

.

Natasha aimait passer du temps à la tour Avengers. Ce n'était pas souvent, entre les missions, les entraînements, sauver le monde et Clint, elle ne pouvait pas aller traîner chez Stark aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu, et c'était toujours avec plaisir qu'elle franchissait enfin les silencieuses portes de verre ouvrant le QG de leur boys band. Quelques minutes d'ascenseur plus tard et elle débarquait dans les quartiers d'habitation installés par Tony pour chaque membre de l'équipe. Il y avait presque toujours au moins l'un d'entre eux à la tour : si Thor vagabondait entre les mondes, Steve courait Central Park de long en large et Clint était dans son nid, il restait toujours Bruce, qui sortait rarement. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'espionne russe, car elle appréciait beaucoup Bruce et sa nature calme, silencieuse. Les autres étaient un peu trop agités pour elle, surtout quand ils étaient en présence d'un autre Avengers. Bruce et elle partageait un goût pour le silence entre amis qu'ils étaient les seuls à apprécier.

Pourtant, quand elle arriva dans une des salles communes convertie en salle de lecture ce jour-là, à la recherche du scientifique, le silence qui pesait sur la pièce était tout sauf amical. Le docteur, qu'elle aurait d'ordinaire trouvé confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils, lunettes sur le nez et livre ouvert sur les genoux, était en train de faire les cent pas devant les rayonnages de la bibliothèque réservés aux livres de mécanique et de robotique – l'idée que se faisaient Bruce Banner et Tony Stark du divertissement. Il avait retiré ses lunettes et se pinçait l'arête du nez, le visage baissé, les yeux étroitement fermés, un comportement que Natasha reconnaissait comme une lutte entre le docteur et son alter-ego. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, pas vraiment, Bruce ayant depuis longtemps prouvé sa capacité à se contrôler, mais le voir aussi anxieux l'interpella, et ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Bonjour docteur » énonça-t-elle doucement en frappant à la porte de la salle pour signaler sa présence. Il s'arrêta brusquement, surpris au milieu de ses pensées, pour se tourner vers elle. Des lignes soucieuses ridaient le contour de ses yeux et il semblait épuisé. Elle s'approcha, l'expression ouverte, et il la regarda sans bouger ni dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à quelques pas de distance seulement.

« Bonjour Natasha. »

Elle attendit la suite, le « appelle-moi Bruce » qui était coutumier entre eux puisqu'elle s'obstinait à l'appeler docteur pour l'agacer, mais rien ne vint. Il porta une main à ses lèvres et se mit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce, les yeux perdus dans le vague, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement secoué. Elle se plaça dans son champ de vision pour le forcer à le regarder : il sursauta comme s'il avait oublié sa présence.

« Natasha ! Pardon, je… Pardon. J'ai juste… »

Pendant une terrifiante seconde elle eut la certitude qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Il y a un problème ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Il sembla si perdu, si misérable qu'elle regretta presque d'avoir posé la question.

« Je ne pense pas non. Que tu puisses… aider. Je… Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Il faisait visiblement des efforts pour garder contenance et elle préféra ne pas insister.

« Je cherchais Stark, en fait, j'ai une requête pour lui de la part de… »

Apparemment ce n'était pas du tout la chose à dire. Le visage de Bruce s'effondra si visiblement qu'elle perdit le fil de sa phrase et de ses idées.

Il y avait un problème avec Tony, donc.

« Bruce, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en posant une main légère sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se perdre dans ses sombres pensées.

« Tu ne peux pas le voir.

-Il… n'est pas là ? »

Bruce se passa une main sur le visage et fit le même geste de se pincer l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, moins cette fois par manque de calme que pour retenir des larmes.

« Si. Mais tu ne peux pas le voir.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Il ne veut voit personne. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée de la pièce : Pepper venait d'arriver, des bureaux de Stark Industries probablement puisqu'elle portait son très formel tailleur de PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises du pays, plutôt que les tenues légères et confortables qu'elle préférait d'ordinaire quand elle était dans l'intimité de « leur » étage à la tour. Elle aussi avait la mine soucieuse et les traits tirés par une fatigue morale et non physique. Elle vint se poster près de Bruce et lui prit la main.

« Aucun changement ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il secoua négativement la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément comme si elle luttait contre une douleur physique mais quand elle les rouvrit, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Enfin, disons que, pour un observateur quelconque, elle ne laissait rien paraître. Natasha voyait un désespoir profond dans la ligne crispée de sa mâchoire et la fixité de son regard. Elle ne dit rien, attendant que l'un ou l'autre de ses amis prenne la parole.

« Tony n'est pas sorti depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'est enfermé dans l'atelier, refuse qu'on vienne le voir, même qu'on lui parle. C'est arrivé soudainement, on ne sait pas ce qui… enfin, c'est une situation de crise » lui expliqua Pepper. Elle revenait toujours à un langage inutilement professionnel quand elle ne trouvait pas ses mots.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas juste pris d'une frénésie créative, ou d'un gros coup de blues ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il joue les ermites.

« Non mais… » Bruce hésita, jeta un regard à Pepper qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment. « Il n'a jamais… Il ne m'a jamais rejeté, avant. Même quand il… Pas moi. Jamais. »

Bruce avait peur d'être prétentieux de ses liens avec Tony, mais Natasha connaissait leur relation. Elle savait donc qu'effectivement, que Tony en arrive à rejeter Bruce était sujet à inquiétude, et cela expliquait également pourquoi le docteur avait l'air aussi malheureux. A peu de chose près, Tony était le monde, pour Bruce. L'inverse était vrai également, même si c'était moins évident à voir quand on ne les connaissait pas.

« Je me doute que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose alors » dit Natasha avec un air désolé. Être aussi impuissante l'enrageait : même si elle pestait tout le temps contre lui, elle considérait Stark comme son ami, et elle souhaitait autant son bonheur que celui de Bruce. Or les deux étaient liés, et, visiblement, étaient sérieusement compromis en cet instant.

« Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… » dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ils acquiescèrent vaguement mais ils ne faisaient déjà plus attention à elle. Elle n'aurait su leur en vouloir.

Il n'y eut pas de nouveau. Des jours durant Natasha reçut des échos identiques de la tour Avengers : Tony ne se montrait pas, et Bruce et Pepper désespéraient. Jusqu'à ce que l'idée lui vienne brusquement. Elle prenait des nouvelles du Captain : c'était devenu difficile de le voir depuis qu'il consacrait tout son temps à son ancien meilleur ami devenu machine à tuer devenu colocataire instable et tourmenté. Steve l'avait retrouvé dans les rues de Washington quelques jours seulement après le fiasco au QG, et il ne l'avait plus lâché depuis. Natasha doutait qu'il le fasse un jour : retrouver Bucky, même dans un tel état, était un miracle auquel il avait et aurait toujours du mal à croire. Elle l'avait donc au téléphone et repensait à la bataille du Triskelion, à Sam Wilson et aux héliporteurs. Comme souvent quand surviennent ce genre de révélations, elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt. Elle quitta précipitamment sa conversation avec Steve, lui promettant de le recontacter sous peu, et envoya un message à Bruce. Elle était tentée de s'y rendre immédiatement mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune influence sur la situation. A part Pepper et Bruce, Tony n'écoutait personne, et à part son compagnon, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Bruce était dans la salle de lecture. Il y avait passé plus de temps ces derniers jours que pendant les mois qui avaient précédé. Il faut dire que d'ordinaire il ne trouvait pas si souvent de temps libre à caser dans leur mode de vie, à Tony et à lui. Ils naviguaient généralement entre les laboratoires, l'atelier, la cuisine et la chambre à coucher, se croisant au hasard de leur journée dans un endroit ou dans l'autre. Mais Tony n'était plus là et il passait son temps dans la salle de lecture. Il s'était plaint souvent de ne pas y venir autant qu'il l'aurait voulu maintenant, il la détestait.

Il n'arrivait même pas à y lire, bien sûr. Il se contentait de fermer les yeux et de s'efforcer de ne pas sombrer dans la panique et le désespoir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes de contrôle qu'il se souvenait à peine de comment les gérer, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire à un Hulk anxieux auparavant. Oui, même l'Autre s'était pris d'affection pour Tony, et s'inquiétait à présent comme le reste d'entre eux. C'était absurde.

Le message de Natasha arriva exactement à l'instant où la voix artificielle de Jarvis résonna pour la première fois aux oreilles de Bruce depuis le début de la « crise ». Tony s'était enfermé dans son atelier et avait enfermé l'IA avec lui : jusqu'à présent, Bruce n'avait pas réussi, malgré tous ses efforts, à le faire parler.

Le message lisait simplement « Il se sent coupable, pour le projet Insight ». Bruce fixa le message et essaya de ne pas se laisser submerger. Il repensa à ce qu'il savait des événements au Triskelion et oh, à ce que Tony avait pu en tirer. De quoi se torturer comme il savait trop le faire. Bruce en eut du mal à respirer.

Jarvis l'interpella avec une voix inquiète – l'IA sonnait de plus en plus comme un humain, c'était à la fois fascinant et dérangeant.

« Docteur Banner, j'ai besoin que vous descendiez immédiatement à l'atelier. »

Bruce était déjà en chemin, pressant le pas dans les couloirs déserts jusqu'à l'ascenseur menant à leur étage de recherche privé.

« Parle-moi Jarvis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le risque est réel que Tony mette accidentellement le feu à l'atelier, ou se blesse sévèrement, ou fasse un coma éthylique, ou…

-C'est lui qui t'a envoyé me prévenir ? »

L'IA fut un instant silencieux. Bruce sortait de l'ascenseur quand Jarvis répondit :

« Tony a installé un protocole m'autorisant à outrepasser ses directives en cas de sérieux danger pour sa personne, ou si j'estime qu'il n'est pas en état d'être écouté.

-Alors tu en as décidé de toi-même ?

-Oui. »

Fascinant. Dérangeant.

« Je vous ouvre le chemin, docteur. Aidez-le, s'il vous plaît. » furent les dernières paroles de l'IA. Bruce trouva toutes les portes qui lui avaient jusqu'alors résisté déverrouillées et fut en quelques instants en vue des parois de verre de l'atelier personnel de Tony. Du bout du couloir, il apercevait déjà un chaos sans précédent régner dans la pièce. Un énorme bruit de destruction le fit sursauter – il vit une pièce de robot voler à travers la pièce et éclater contre un mur. En s'approchant, il sentit une poigne glacée faire un nœud avec ses entrailles et, pendant un instant, il resta figé.

L'endroit donnait l'impression d'avoir été attaqué par Hulk lui-même. Plus un seul meuble ni une seule machine ne tenait debout ou en un seul morceau. Les pièces mécaniques, les circuits imprimés, les calques, les ordinateurs, tous gisaient sur le sol, en morceaux, victimes d'une frénésie destructrice, et côtoyant un nombre alarmant de bouteilles d'alcool vides ou en passe de l'être. Et Tony…

Tony avait un marteau entre les mains et il exterminait méthodiquement ce qui avait dû être un moteur à explosion. Il continuait à frapper les débris même s'il n'y avait plus rien à détruire et Bruce entendait le bruit sourd du marteau attaquant le sol en dessous. Après un dernier coup rageur Tony se redressa et envoya le marteau contre le mur en hurlant de rage. Bruce le vit ensuite se recroqueviller sur lui-même, et, à sa plus grande horreur, se mettre à pleurer.

C'était absolument terrible, des sanglots étranglés faisant trembler son corps entier comme si on les arrachait de sa poitrine. Tony ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance quand Bruce entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui.

« Tony ? »

Il s'approcha encore, doucement, craignant d'aggraver la situation. Quand il fut assez près pour le toucher pourtant, l'homme se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna d'un bond. Il était terrifié.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi.

-Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est encore arrivé. J'ai recommencé. Encore. »

Quand Bruce tenta de l'atteindre, Tony recula encore. Il était recroquevillé contre un mur, les bras autour de la tête comme pour bloquer le reste du monde, et il évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard de Bruce. Celui-ci maintint à contrecœur la distance. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de prendre Tony dans ses bras et effacer cette expression de détresse absolue qui hantait ses traits. Il se força à rester là où il était.

« De quoi ?

-J'ai essayé. Je voulais tellement… Mais je suppose qu'on… ne change pas qui on est. Pas vraiment. J'ai… »

Ses mots étaient incertains, il était de toute évidence intoxiqué comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps et manquait sérieusement de sommeil. Il ne parlait pas vraiment à Bruce d'ailleurs, plutôt à lui-même, où à personne en particulier.

« J'ai travaillé tellement dur pour… pour changer les choses, pour réparer mes erreurs mais j'ai… rien ne change. J'ai eu tort, encore, j'ai… Ne t'approche pas ! »

Il s'était levé, mettant le plus de distance possible entre Bruce et lui, trébuchant sur une vis, un écran brisé, une étagère renversée.

« Ne t'approche pas, s'il te plaît. Je détruit tout ce que je touche. Si tu… je ne veux pas te… »

Il était perdu, bataillant avec ses propres pensées, et des larmes s'échappaient toujours librement de ses yeux rougis.

« C'est… à cause des héliporteurs ? Ce qu'il s'est passé à Washington ?

-C'est de ma faute. Je leur ai fourni leurs réacteurs, leurs armes, leurs systèmes. Je pouvais les améliorer, et je l'ai fait. Comme ça, pour aider, je leur ai tout donné, et ça a encore… C'est tout ce que je sais faire. Quoique je fasse, ça finit toujours de la même façon. Ils ont… »

Tony se redressa, regarda autour de lui, résigné.

« Je ne veux plus jamais rien construire. Rien inventer. Jamais. »

Et dire cela le faisait autant souffrir que la culpabilité qui l'accablait, et Bruce avait du mal à ne pas pleurer lui-même. Il n'avait rien à dire. Rien n'aurait pu atteindre Tony en cet instant de toute façon, rien n'aurait suffi. Cette fois il ne réagit pas quand Bruce l'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tony posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule, avant de se serrer contre lui et de s'y accrocher avec désespoir, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Je suis désolé » vint la voix étranglée de Tony là où il était enfoui dans le cou de son compagnon. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… »

Après l'avoir dit une première et une deuxième fois, il le répéta encore et encore. Bruce le serrait contre lui, murmurait l'amour et l'absolution à ses oreilles en sachant pertinemment que Tony ne l'entendait pas vraiment, perdu dans ses tourments. Il embrassait son crâne, ses tempes, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayait désespérément de le rassurer. Tony finit par se calmer, après un moment, les larmes s'asséchèrent et les sanglots se turent même s'il resta caché dans l'étreinte de Bruce qui n'était pas près de le lâcher. Il savait qu'il devait appeler Pepper, transmettre l'information, et parler avec Tony, mais pour l'instant il ne souhaitait rien de plus que le serrer contre lui et l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Il continuait de marmonner des suites de mots vides de sens, de lui promettre que tout irait bien. Tony voulut s'excuser à nouveau et Bruce ne pouvant pas le supporter l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il l'embrassa longuement, comme cela pouvait tout résoudre, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, pour s'excuser. Parce que ça avait été si dur de le savoir si proche et pourtant hors d'atteinte ces dernières semaines et que c'était si dur de le voir ainsi maintenant, de le voir blessé, encore.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, rien à dire, que de rester là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à attendre indéfiniment que les choses s'arrangent.


End file.
